Coordinate 136
Coordinate 136 is the location of a ruined castle in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. As the castle itself is not named (and may not have a name), "Coordinate 136" can also refer to the castle itself. However, even though the castle has no name a voice recording says "Welcome to Destinyland" as you enter. Profile When Sera is kidnapped from the Embryon Base in Muladhara by the Solids, Cielo learns that the Solids plan to bring Sera to the mysterious ruin at Coordinate 136. Although Gale knows that this is a trap, the Embryon have no choice but to follow the lead and try to rescue Sera. Upon arriving at the castle, the Embryon find it disturbingly familiar, although none of them have any memories of having ever been there before. Entering the castle, they hear a fragmented recording of the tale of a princess caught between the love of two princes, one good and one evil; solving the castle's puzzles brings the princess closer to her prince in the tale. Partway up the castle, the recording is lost in static, and that segment of the tale is left ambiguous until later, where it is revealed that the "good" prince was evil and the "evil" prince was good; the puzzles now bring the princess closer to the truly good prince, and resolve the conflict between the two princes. Finally, upon reaching the top floor, the Embryon find the treacherous Bat and his ally, Mick the Slug, the leader of the Solids, holding Sera captive. When the Embryon advance on the two, Bat threatens to kill Sera unless the Embryon surrender. Heat's vehement reaction betrays his feelings for Sera, so Bat offers to give her to him if he betrays the Embryon. He agrees, and attacks Serph, but in the midst of the battle, he tells Serph that their fight must be a diversion so that they can rescue Sera safely. The distraction works, forcing Bat to grab Sera and attempt to flee, only for Cielo to wound him and rescue Sera himself. The Embryon follow Mick inside, where he desperately shifts into his Atma Avatar form, Rahu, but he is finally defeated. After the fight, Cielo joins with the others for good, and the Embryon travel to the Deserted Ship to set a trap for Bat and eliminate him once and for all. Later, a treasure chest appears inside the entrance to the castle, watched over by a Pyro Jack. He requests the Embryon find the key needed to open the chest; several demons will then fill the castle. Talking to them or battling them will net one different key, only one of which can truly open the chest. When the Embryon find the correct key, the Jack steals the treasure and brings it to his master, the optional boss King Frost, who can be found at the castle's top floor. Defeating him yields the Ice Crystal, which is confiscated to open the King Mantra, which contains several moves in King Frost's skill-set. Demons Items *Magic Noise *Quantum Cell *MP Noise *Moldy Roll x 3 *Soma Drop *Chakra Pot *Luck Noise *Nerve Shot *Revival Gem *Yellow Key *Quick Noise (behind a Yellow Wall) *Magic Mirror x 2 (behind a Yellow Wall) *Chakra Pot (behind a Yellow Wall) *Soma (behind a Red Wall) *Logic Cell (behind a Red Wall) Trivia * In the Destinyland castle, there is a statue named Twinklebell who gives tips to the party for them to advance. Given that she is based on the Tinker Bell from J. M. Barrie's 1904 play Peter Pan, this might also be another Disneyland allusion as the park also features Tinker Bell prominently. Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Locations